A password verification system which comprises a mouse tablet having a reading device for obtaining a fingerprint, a data storage device for registering data of the obtained fingerprint, a microprocessor for comparing data later inputted with the data registered in the data storage device, a display for displaying the obtained fingerprint and the comparison result, and a keyboard as an input means, has been proposed (in the Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 4-111038).
The password verification system uses a fingerprint being input to the mouse tablet as a password, thereby preventing trouble due to the password being forgotten or leaked.
A disadvantage of the prior password verification system is that it does not use existing resources, and therefore it is difficult for its use to become widespread. That is, the system which manages a fingerprint as a password is not compatible with other systems in use. When the prior system is introduced with a computer application program and a periphery device, the computer application program is necessarily supplemented or modified in order to communicate with the application program, so that the application program operating in the computer can employ the password verification system.
Another disadvantage is that the prior password verification system can handle user verification only at local systems, because the prior system managing a fingerprint as a password cannot be applied to a number of different systems through a network although it can be applied for verification for a local user.